


The First Rule of Medicine

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: After the death of a patient, JD blames Dr Cox. Tired of the older man's 'I couldn't care less' attitude JD decides to confront him about it.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	The First Rule of Medicine

For Dr Perry Cox, it seemed like one of those days that the hospital would follow him home. Not to say the hospital didn’t often follow him home, a dull static in the back of his head, easy enough to ignore while he went about the rest of his night, but tonight was different. This was one of those days there the dull static would keep building and building until it was impossible to ignore. 

It had been a long day, longer than most. They had lost a patient, Mrs Jackson, who had been a fixture in the hospital for over a month earlier in the week. That was the way of the hospital, but it seemed that everyone had taken it hard. She was admitted a few weeks back and turned the entire place upside down. Everyone was fond of Mrs Jackson. Hell, even the heartless Bob Kelso liked her. She was due to be discharged the day she died. The woman had no family and her body was left to science so the employees at the hospital had decided to hold a memorial for this woman whom they had grown to love. Dr Cox had elected not to go. 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that newbie would be there and he would be more insufferable than usual. He was there when the kid sealed his own fate.

He would never admit the reason he was looking through the doorway of Mrs Jackson’s room from the Nurse’s station, it certainly wasn’t to admire how much newbie had grown from that kid that couldn’t place an IV, and it certainly wasn’t to admire the kid’s rear in his obviously new scrubs. No, it was to make sure the kid didn’t fuck up. That was definitely why. Besides he was only at that nurse’s station to finishing up some last-minute paperwork before he headed home for the night. 

He was looking through the door when he heard a snippet of a conversation float out into the hallway. “It’ll be ok Shelly, I promise-“ Cox didn’t have to hear the rest of it to know that the kid had just made a big mistake. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples before hearing the words that every doctor trained themselves to hear and respond to. “Code Blue! Code Blue!”

He sprang into action. Dread filled Cox’s head as he realized that the code was in Mrs Jackson’s room. Running in here, he saw JD trying to find a clear airway to intubate her.

“We were talking, she went into respiratory arrest, her throat is closed up, I can’t get a clear airway.” JD had slipped into professional mode; no hint of the sentimentality he was showing just a few moments ago. He was calm, focused, every bit of the doctor that Cox had taught him to be.

“Well what are you standing around for, someone get me a trach kit.” Cox yelled to one of the nurses. He went into autopilot after that. Cox took over the code, preforming the trach only for Mrs. Jackson to then go into cardiac arrest. He tried his damnedest but he just couldn’t get her back.

JD flipped the crash cart and stormed his way out of the room, a rare form of passion from the kid. Cox didn’t bother to follow him, pronouncing time of death and heading home. He drank himself into oblivion that night.  
  


~~~~~~

The rest of the week dragged on until the memorial. JD beat himself up all week about what had happened. He ran those last few moments through his head a million times, each time getting more and more upset.

“I’m a bit nervous about leaving today, Doctor Dorian. What if my issues return?” She had said to him.

JD was no stranger to his patient’s qualms and he considered himself to be an expert at comforting them. He began to speak, “It’ll be ok Shelly, I promise-“ he felt the word slip before he could stop himself. He continued anyway. “I’ll be the one to wheel you out of here myself in just a couple of hours, and if you do have any other issues we will be right here.”

Mrs. Jackson smiled. That was when it all went to shit. Looking back JD could hardly remember what happened after that. He knew the facts, but only because of her file. He read it a hundred times over looking for any cause, respiratory arrest leading to cardiac arrest and then she was dead. He went over what happened in his head a hundred times what happened during their conversation, were there any signs that he could have missed?

Everything he read and remembered convinced him that there was nothing more that he could have done, that there were no more signs. He thought of this while he was at the hospital memorial for Mrs. Jackson. He ran it over in his head one last time, having basically memorized her chart by now. There was nothing new. He looked around to find Dr. Cox, but the attending was nowhere to be found.

JD thought about it some more. The older doctor was seemingly unaffected by the death of Mrs. Jackson. Hell, the guy just left the hospital after the code and went home. In the days following Cox seemed to be happier than usual. His rants didn’t sting as much as they usually did. JD wasn’t sure quite how but all of these added up in his head to one simple conclusion. Cox fucked up and he didn’t care.

This realization did nothing but make JD want to go home as soon as the memorial was over. Turk, Carla, Elliot and a few of the other doctors decided to meet up at a bar down the street from the hospital after it was over. Truth be told, there was no place that JD wanted to be less than at a bar filled with people he knew but he knew he needed to keep up appearances if he didn’t want people thinking that something was wrong.

JD ended up excusing himself after a drink and a half, finally having enough with Dr. Cox and his no-care attitude. The alcohol in his system fueling him on, allowing him to do things he wouldn’t normally do, while not actually getting him drunk. He walked down the street, caught up in his thoughts, he let his feet guide his way. He was only half surprised when he found himself in front of Dr Cox’s apartment building.

He threw all caution to the wind, running up the steps before he could stop and think about it. He knocked on Cox’s door, and he was going to keep knocking until the bastard opened up.

~~~~~~~

“Dear god, make it stop” the knocking continued as Cox jumped off his couch, setting his scotch to the side to answer the door. He swore that if whoever is was didn’t have a damn good reason to come calling this late he was going to eviscerate whoever it was and post their remains in the hospital break room just to make a point.

Cox yanked open the door to his apartment without bothering to look who it was first. He caught sight of black spiked hair and rolled his eyes. And there was the static, beginning to grow ever louder. “For the love of god Newbie, what could you possibly need that you think you can find here? Is it not enough that you see me all day? Or did you just sense that the constant headache I get whenever you are around was finally waning and feel the need to come see me to make sure it came back because I’ll tell you what, It worked! the pain is back full force.” Cox poked at a spot on his temple. “right there Newbie, right there. Let me ask you one question. Is it your mission in life to make me miserable? Or are you just a pawn of that she-devil that I call an ex-wife”

Cox paused as if he was looking for an answer. JD could only open his mouth before Cox cut him off.

“Oh, just go home Newbie,” Cox tried to close the door but found a foot in the doorjamb. He had to hand it to the kid, He was full of surprises. “what is it?” Cox sounded resigned as he opened the door back up to look at the kid. He hadn’t noticed before but the kid was actually dressed rather nicely, a dress shirt and khakis, nicer than the t-shirt and jeans JD normally wore. He let himself briefly appreciate it and wonder why before training an intense gaze on the younger man. he gave the boy a look that said in no uncertain terms ‘explain yourself or get out.’

“I don’t get how you can just be okay after what happened.” JD was mad. “she was a good woman, there was more that we could have done for Mrs. Jackson I just know there was, and so do you. So how are you just fine? How are you sitting here drinking your scotch like you do every night and act like everything it okay?”

Cox realized why the kid was dressed so nicely. The memorial. “Bullshit.” Cox said forcefully. He left no room for argument.

“What?” That response, while not out of character for the older doctor, confused JD.

“You aren’t mad because I seem to be ok with what happened, you’re not even upset because Mrs. Jackson died. You are upset because you made a promise that you couldn’t keep.” JD tried to protest but he was cut short by the look on Cox’s face. “I mean really skip, do you not think before you speak? It’s the first rule of the medical field, I know I call you newbie but I’ve considered you to be a somewhat competent doctor for a little while now. And you know as well as I do that there was nothing either of us could have done that would have saved her, so stop pretending that you are mad at me, and take responsibility for your own damn actions.”

The thing about JD was that just when Cox thought he could guess just what the younger man was going to do, he was proven wrong. This was one of those moments. Cox expected JD to look defeated, and he was surprised when instead what he saw a calm expression on the younger man’s face. There was something under the calm that Cox couldn’t quite name. He would be lying if he said that was something he found extremely attractive. He let JD talk.

“Why do you act like you don’t care?” JD’s tone was accusatory, calm like he was using all of his energy to keep himself from blowing up.

“Well now, that answer is simple, I don’t care. I don’t care about the patients out there deliberately ignoring our advice, which is a damn good way to ensure that they end up right back in front of us. I don’t care that Barbie is out there tonight doing whatever the hell it is that her and her boy-toy do when they’re alone and just want to feel connected. I don’t care about the bony nerdy sex that you have. I don’t care about your problems or the problems of any of those licensed murderers that call themselves doctors. I don’t even care about that little song and dance you do to try to earn my respect, because it really doesn’t work. I. don’t. care.” Cox looked at JD’s face before he continued. It seems that the danger of the kid blowing up had passed, but he still looked eerily calm, the unnamed look in the kid’s eye had shifted to something just as unreadable.

“What I do care about though, is getting back to the game which I have now missed too much of, and finishing my drink in peace. Hell, if I get the urge I just might stick my hand down my pants to fully enjoy this time I have without having to worry about my son waking up or the harpy that he calls mommy walking in.” And with that, cox turned around and began to walk back to his couch, swinging the door shut behind him. 

JD caught the doorknob before it closed, he wasn’t done with this conversation yet.

“I bet inside you aren’t nearly as thorny as you pretend to be at the hospital.” JD smirked. There he thought. Stand up to him. Then he’ll respect you.

“What was that Newbie?” Cox turned around and stalked back towards the kid. He brushed his nose with his thumb and crossed his arms signaling to JD that the kid was in dangerous territory.

“I said, that I bet you are a big ole softie when you aren’t at work”

“Say it again kid, I dare you” Cox snarled, His tone was dangerous but there was a look in the older man’s eyes that JD could not put his finger on. 

“Big, Soft, Teddy, Bear” JD wasn’t sure why he was poking the bear as it were, but he couldn’t stop. 

Cox Growled, eyes on fire. There was a pause, JD wasn’t sure how long it went on for but it seemed to go on forever. “Fuck it” It was barely more than a breath but it was more than audible to both men. 

Cox grabbed JD’s arm, grip almost painfully tight, before slamming the door and pushing the kid up against it. JD barely had time to think before Cox’s lips were crushing his own. He froze, not quite sure what was happening before he started to reciprocate enthusiastically.

JD’s hands reached for Cox’s chest of their own volition. He was stopped when hands grabbed both of his wrists. Cox took his arms and pinned them over the younger man's head, holding both of them effortlessly with only one hand. Cox held the back of JD’s neck with his other hand, keeping their lips entwined. He worked his knee in between JD’s thighs while pressing his entire body against the smaller man. He could feel the heat rise between the both of them. JD was hard against his thigh, spurring him on.

finally, the need to breathe finally overtook him. He pulled back, breathing hard. JD tried to follow whining at the lost contact. Cox looked at the younger man’s face, smirking at his swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He took the opportunity to grind himself against JD’s thigh before he moved on to JD’s jaw, his hand leaving the newbie's neck in favor of roaming around and eventually settling for grabbing the younger man’s hip. He began to suck and bite, moving down to his collarbone.

Cox reveled in the sounds that JD was making. The fucker was talkative enough at the hospital, it was only right that he was vocal in bed as well. Cox was working one particular spot, switching between sucking and biting, making sure that it would leave a mark for at least a few days, when JD said something cohesive. 

“Dr, C- fuck Cox” JD was moaning. 

“For fucks sake newbie, I think we’re past you calling me that” He went back to work, only slightly annoyed at being interrupted. 

“Hmmm Perry,” JD tried the name out. He decided he liked it.

Perry hummed in approval, releasing JD’s hands. “good boy.”

JD moaned. He had a feeling he was about to discover a lot of things about himself that he did not know before tonight. His reaction at being called a good boy was evidence to that fact.

His arms fell onto Perry’s shoulders, hands making their way onto the back of the older man’s head working their way into the curls that he always admired. He pulled Perry back up to his lips to kiss once more. JD let his hands roam. He felt Perry’s strong arms and chest through his red wings Jersey. He decided that was not enough as he went lower to slide his hands up the older man’s shirt to feel the abs that he has wanted to touch for so long. He was not let down but he still wanted more. He pushed Perry’s shirt further up his body. He was disappointed only for a moment when Perry separated their lips.

“You’re an eager fucker aren’t you” Perry smirked as he removed his jersey. 

JD was rewarded with the sight of the older man’s body. JD didn’t have time to appreciate the view before Perry was pushing the younger man’s shirt off his shoulders. He wasn’t sure when Perry had gotten his shirt unbuttoned, but that was the last thing on his mind when Perry’s hands were on him again. 

Perry took JD by the hips, steering him towards the bedroom. He wasted no time in roughly pushing the smaller man onto the bed. 

“Pants off.” He said gruffly as he shed his own sweatpants and walked to his nightstand. He took a bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of the drawer and set them to the side before looking back at JD. Perry looked up and down the younger man’s body. He bit his lip as his eyes landed on his lean torso. There wasn’t much meat on the boy’s bones, but there was just enough muscle definition to show he apparently had begun to work out.

JD himself was admiring the view he did not get to see earlier _. ‘Perry really is a Viking of a man. He’s so muscular, and surprisingly hairy’_ JD thought. The last time he had caught a glimpse of Perry’s chest he could have sworn that he didn’t have so much chest hair _. ‘I wonder if he waxes.’_ His mind launched into a fantasy of Perry as a Viking, helmet with horns and all, at a spa getting a chest waxing. He was pulled back to the present by a sharp whistle.

“Say, Newbie, I am planning on fucking you so hard that tomorrow, when you are doing rounds and you just can’t stop yourself from drifting off into one of those ridiculous fantasies, all you can possibly think about is my cock, because your ass hurts so bad.” Perry joined JD on the bed, slowly stalking closer to straddle JD. “And frankly Martha, I re-heally would appreciate it if you were actually present for this.” Perry’s voice was lower than JD thought he had ever heard before. “So, do we have a deal?” Perry was hovering above the other man waiting for a response.

JD nodded. Putting his arms around Perry trying to pull him down onto him but he didn’t move _‘Seriously, this guy’s core strength is astounding’_

“I’m going to need to hear you say it Newbie”

“yes sir” JD wasn’t sure where the sir came from but he liked it. Evidently Perry did too.

He moaned as he gave in to kiss JD again ferociously. “Fuck JD, you always know exactly what button to push. I want to hear that all night, you understand?”

JD gasped as Perry’s hand finally made its way down his boxers to grasp his cock. “Ye- fuck- yes sir”

Perry smirked. “Good boy” He wasted no time in divesting both himself and JD of their boxers. JD was in awe when he was finally able to see Cox’s member. He knew Perry was an impressive man, but this, he thought, was more than he could have dreamed of.

JD took Perry’s cock and gave it a couple firm strokes. he didn’t think about it when he pushed Perry onto his back and lowered himself to take the older man into his mouth. It had been a while, so JD took his time, first running his tongue along the length. He felt Perry’s hand in his hair and hummed in approval. Perry moaned at the sensation, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. The sight to JD with Perry’s cock in his mouth was almost enough to undo him completely.

He snaked one hand into JD’s overly moussed hair to feel the younger man’s head bobbing. He couldn’t hold back a deep groan as he felt himself hit the back of JD’s throat. He pulled the hair on JD’s head, signaling him to come up. JD did so and was rewarded with another fierce kiss.

Perry pinned the younger man once again, grinding against him. The feel of JD’s cock against his own another ecstasy in itself. He growled, willing to wait no longer to be buried in JD’s ass. He roughly flipped JD onto his stomach, giving a quick kiss to his shoulder, before pulling his ass in the air, effectively putting him on all fours, bare before Perry like a goddamn buffet.

Perry ran a hand down JD’s spine and over the backs of his thighs, smiling at the shiver of anticipation. He began to massage JD’s ass, digging his fingers in before spreading the younger man. He took a look at the sight before, being unable to help himself, he bent down and probed JD’s entrance with his tongue. He smiled at the moan that JD seemed unable to hold back.

Perry grabbed the lube from the nightstand, slicking his fingers up, preparing to stretch JD. He slipped one finger in with no problem. He decided that adding a second finger right away would be no problem. The addition of a second finger so quickly made JD release a string of curses. Perry smirked and thrust his finders in and out feeling the other man loosen with each passing.

It wasn’t long until Perry decided that JD was stretched enough, his judgement more out of impatience than anything else. He pulled his fingers out, the younger man whimpering at the sudden emptiness. It wasn’t for long though. Perry rolled his condom on and lubed himself up before pushing into the tight ass before him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight newbie,” Perry groaned, fully sheathed in JD’s warmth “I bet you’ve been just waiting for me to do this your entire time at the hospital.”

JD just whimpered at feeling so full. He didn’t think he could form words if he wanted to.

“I’m going to fuck this pretty little ass of yours so hard newbie” Perry gritted his teeth trying to give JD a chance to adjust. “Now what do you say about that, Huh?”

“Yes” JD choked out.

“What was that Newbie?

“Yes sir, please.”

“Please what now Newbie?”

“Please sir, please fuck me, please Per please ple-“

Perry smiled “Good boy” pulled out at an antagonizingly slow pace. “Is that what you want Newbie?” he said teasingly.

JD shook his head, “Faster. Har-”

He only made it halfway before Perry slammed back into his ass again. Perry smiled again at the new string of profanities, this time they were peppered with Perry’s name. Perry continued at this new pace, thrusting in and out of JD forcefully pulling the younger man’s hips back to meet his own halfway. The slapping of skin was almost drowned out by JD’s cries of “Oh yes- fuck – just like that Perry- fuck- fuck- fuck-”

Perry reached around to wrap his hand around JD’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. JD began to babble incoherent curses. Perry reveled in how easily he could get the younger man to act as putty in his hands. He kept at his fast pace, feeling the sensations in his spine build and build telling him that he was close. He could feel JD’s body tensing beneath his own, trying to hold off his climax. He bent down to nibble on JD’s ear.

“Come for me JD.” He whispered, knowing that the sound of the boy’s real name on Perry’s tongue would be enough to finish him right there.

He was right. JD let out a loud moan as he let go, spilling over Perry’s Hand. Perry felt JD tighten around him as he continued to stroke the younger man, wanting him to feel every aftershock his body had to offer. He clenched his teeth as he thrust a few more times, groaning loudly as he finished.

He collapsed on top of the younger man, rolling to the side he pulled out and tossed the condom in the direction of the trash can, not really caring whether it made it in at that moment. JD was still laying on his stomach. He didn’t know if he would be able to move if he wanted to, the orgasm he just had seeming to have drained every ounce of energy out of his body. He didn’t even have enough time to wonder how this would change things the next day before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! so, this was my first time writing smut as well as my first time writing for JD/Cox so please be gentle but also please do feel free to leave any criticism
> 
> any and all comments you want to leave or any kudos is greatly appreciated. I live off of the feedback y'all give me. 
> 
> I may be convinced to add a second part if that is something that you may be interested in!


End file.
